


sleep (asanoya)

by pastelhajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, future relationship, intern!asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhajime/pseuds/pastelhajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soon?" Nishinoya screeched. "What do you mean, soon?" He lowered his voice. "You were meant to be home two weeks ago, Asahi."</p><p>Asahi sighed. "I know, Noya. Wait for me, I'll be back before you know it." Nishinoya closed his eyes, letting the other boy's voice wash over him. "But until then, try to get some sleep, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep (asanoya)

**Author's Note:**

> woo an asanoya fic!!!! i'm so pumped for this ngl
> 
> this is gonna be a short one, so it's only one chapter lmao
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy it and don't forget to check out my other fics (they're both iwaoi oops) (#spon)

Nishinoya groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed. He couldn't sleep. 

Turning the bedside light on, he reached for his phone. It was nearly 4am, and he could feel the skin under his eyes getting darker already.

Holding onto the hope that Tanaka was still awake, he opened the messages app, the bright light making him wince.

liberolegend423: hey,, are you awake???

A few seconds later, he received a reply. He smiled, glad that Tanaka was still there when he needed him.

ryuundefeatable: yeah, jus finishin some late nite h/w sigh  
ryuundefeatable: can't sleep??  
liberolegend423: yeah asahi's away again cri :( idk how long too  
ryuundefeatable: aw bro that sucks  
ryuundefeatable: have u tried excersizin b4 u sleep?? daichi says it helps so idk  
liberolegend423: bro  
liberolegend423: at this r8, there's nothing i havent tried XC  
ryuundefeatable: poor bby noya :*  
ryuundefeatable: oh dang saeko's home i have 2 sleep or shes gon kill me DX

Nishinoya sighed, Even Tanaka had to sleep at some point. Then again, he had Saeko to look after him; she'd never leave.

He wished he had someone like that too, and he kept wishing it as he typed a reply.

liberolegend423: yikes :/ saeko's scary when she gets mad  
ryuundefeatable: are u sure u'll b fine bro???  
ryuundefeatable: mayb i could sneak in2 the toilet???  
ryuundefeatable: do u want me 2 stay up w/ u???

Nishinoya really hoped he could say yes, but he knew it was wrong to expect so much from someone. So, he typed another reply instead.

liberolegend423: no it's fine u dork get ur beauty sleep  
liberolegend423: u rlly need it anyway ;)  
ryuundefeatable: niSHINOY A THIS IS NOT HOW YPU TREAT A DEAR FRIEND  
liberolegend423: goodnight tanaka ~(^_^*)~

Nishinoya exited the app, before turning the phone off and placing it on the bedside table next to him, pulling the sheets over his head.

He knew that Asahi's internship involved him travelling a lot with the company; Asahi had warned him. And he really did want Asahi to stay with him, to be all clingy and possessive and demand him to stay. Maybe then, he'd be sleeping soundly, Asahi's arms wrapped tightly around him. But he saw the excitement on his boyfriend's face when he told Nishinoya about it, and he knew it was wrong to take something like that away from him.

A few tears slipped the libero's eyes, and he swiped at them roughly with the balls of his hands. Damnit, he cursed. And you were doing so well, too. But it wasn't true, he realised, as the tears kept trickling down. The weight of missing Asahi was growing stronger by the second, and now he could barely could make a cup of tea without bursting into tears.

Ring! ~

Nishinoya nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the phone ring. He almost wanted to let it keep ringing, (he really didn't want to stop thinking about Asahi) but he figured that if someone was calling him at 4am, it must be something important. Sighing, he clicked the green button that read 'answer', and noticed it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice soft, There was rustling on the other end.

"Noya?" He heard a low voice ask. His heart began pounding in his chest, his eyes widened, and all he could think was Asahi, Asahi, Asahi.

"Asahi?" He began, sitting up in bed. "What are you doing? Is everything okay? Why aren't you calling from your phone?" He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. He was gone as soon as he heard Asahi's voice.

Asahi laughed, the sound of it music to the other boy's ears. "Noya, relax!" He chuckled, and Nishinoya felt a pang of nostalgia. "My boss gave me a quick break, so I decided to phone you. I left my phone at the hotel, so I'm calling from a pay phone."

"Christ, Asahi." Nishinoya shook his head, smiling softly. "You could've at least checked the time; it's four in the morning here."

"Oh," The taller boy replied, all the playfulness gone from his voice. "I'm sorry I woke you up, baby."

Nishinoya blushed at the nickname, looking down at his toes. "It's fine." He replied, biting his lip. "I was awake, anyway."

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" It was an easy enough question, but there was no denying the concern lacing Asahi's voice. "I thought you'd gotten past that."

"I did too," Nishinoya replied, looking at the skyline longingly, as if he was expecting his boyfriend to appear then and there itself. "But then I started thinking about you, and I..." His voice trailed off, and he shook his head, a new batch of tears threatening to fall. "Anyway, it's fine. I talked to Tanaka for a while."

Asahi sighed, and the other boy closed his eyes. He knew he was worried, of course he was. "Noya," He whispered, completely ignoring the part about Tanaka. "You need to sleep, baby, it's nit healthy. I want you to be well."

"I can't," Nishinoya cried softly into the phone. Asahi felt his heart break at the hurt in his voice. "I just can't sleep without you here, Asahi."

"I know it's dumb," he continued, getting up out of bed. "And I know I'm being clingy. But," at he black haired boy put his finger on the cool glass. "I love you, Asahi. And it kills me to be away from you."

He heard Asahi's breath hitch, and that's when he realised he'd never said that to Asahi before. But—maybe he was too tired to think rationally—he didn't feel an ounce of regret. He was simply stating how he felt.

But what if Asahi didn't see it that way?

"Have I said too much?" Nishinoya asked, his voice trembling. "Have I scared you away?"

He heard Asahi take in a deep breath. "Noya, baby, you're not dumb." His voice was like the low, soothing rumble of distant thunder. Nishinoya closed his eyes. "And I don't think you're clingy, either."

"I'm scared, but not because of you." Nishinoya's eyes flew open. "I'm scared that, with me gone half the time, you're going to find someone else. That you're going to find someone who," Asahi paused, swallowing. "could take better care of you than I can. And, I'm not going to lie, maybe that's not such a bad idea after all. You need someone who you can rely on, Noya, and—"

"Don't," The shorter boy pleaded, his voice filled with hurt and longing and something that couldn't be described in any way other than desperation. "Don't you dare talk about leaving me, Asahi."

"But something—" Asahi's voice gave away, and Nishinoya looked down at his shaking hands. "a—something holds me back every time. I wish I could say it was some noble reason, but the truth is," Asahi took another deep breath. "The truth is, I need you, too."

Nishinoya arched his back and hummed. He felt it was the only appropriate response. Meanwhile, Asahi continued. "And when I heard you say that you loved me, I—" He laughed weakly. "I felt as if everything made sense, as if I was breathing properly for the first time."

"Because, Nishinoya, baby," He paused, breathing in softly. "I love you, too."

"Asahi," Tears were now fully cascading down Nishinoya's face, with no sign of stopping. "I miss you so much."

"I know," The other boy sighed. "I wish I was there with you right now, so I could wrap my arms around your waist and press a kiss to your forehead, stroke your hair and just be there with you." He paused for breath. "But instead I'm here, and it sucks."

"Then come home," Nishinoya whispered. "Please, Asahi, come back home."

"That reminds me," He could practically hear Asahi's smile. "My boss called me into his office today. Said he had some news."

Nishinoya's eyes widened. "Yeah?" He breathed, like a kid at a candy store. "What did he say?"

Asahi laughed. "Yeah. I found out when I get home."

"And?"

"August 11th. I'm coming back then, baby."

"Wait, August—" He pulled his phone off his ear. The date read August 10th. "Holy crap, that's tomorrow!" He yelled, jumping up. "Oh my God, Asahi!"

"That's right, baby!" Asahi cheered, chuckling. "I'm gonna be with you soon, Noya!"

"It's so close!" The shorter boy dove back into bed. "I have to end the call, Asahi, I need to get some sleep!"

"Oh, so you can sleep now?" Asahi asked, impressed. 

Nishinoya grinned and nodded, despite knowing Asahi couldn't see him. "I can sleep, when I know you're coming home."

**Author's Note:**

> i triED TO MAKE IT A HAPPY ENDING DID IT WORK
> 
> anyway pls comment & leave kudos & stuff i love it it keeps me going 
> 
> ily all have a great day :*


End file.
